


We've Got Time

by cowboykylux



Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [15]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: In a small dingy stairwell, Pale spills some anxieties about the future. You're right there to reassure him that there's nothing to fear, as long as you're together.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	We've Got Time

“Alright, spill.” You say one evening, coming home from a late night out at the club, a late night out with Pale.

He’d been quiet all night – all day in fact. That wasn’t like him, not Pale, not your man whose mouth ran a hundred miles a minute, always having somethin’ to say. You did most of the talkin’ tonight, not that that was a bad thing necessarily, but if Pale was goin’ through somethin’, you wanted to know what.

“How’s that sweetheart?” Pale asks, and bingo, he even sounds like he’s stuck in his own head.

You block him on the stairwell goin’ up to the apartment. The elevator was out of service, and boy did Pale fuckin’ bitch and moan about that – why the hell was he payin’ so much if the elevator couldn’t even work? But the elevator is out of order for the evening, and you’re makin’ your way up the ten flights of stairs, and you’ve gone up a few steps ahead to block his path.

“Something’s on your mind, I wanna know what.” You say, not unkindly, just firm.

“We gonna do this here?” Pale smokes his cigarette, flicks the ash onto the floor. He doesn’t sound angry, just resigned, tired. You worry about him sometimes, worry that he spreads himself too thin. He knows you’re stubborn and he sighs. “I had a dream last night, alright, that’s all. Nothin’ to write home about.”

“Pale.” You encourage, crossin’ your arms over your chest to show he ain’t gettin’ off that easy.

“It’s just.” He chews his lip, doesn’t know where to begin, how to start. “It was us, ya know. But not us? Older, we were older. We had a nice house somewhere, coupl’a rugrats runnin’ around. Maybe they were our grandkids, I don’t fuckin’ know. But it…it was nice. Real nice.”

“Yeah?” Your eyes soften, this was always a very off-limits topic, it makes your heart pound to hear him even talkin’ about it.

“Yeah. I had grey hair. Do you think I’d look good with grey hair?” He runs a hand through his locks and you smile, of course he’d be concerned about that.

“I think you’d be very handsome.” You nod, voice soft in the stairwell as he climbs up a step or two to be more level with you. You’re still taller than him bein’ up on the steps like this, and ain’t that a funny sight, bein’ taller than Pale for once? You cup his cheeks in your hand and kiss his plush lips, “Silver fox.”

“Is that something…I don’t fuckin’ know.” He mumbles against your mouth, shrugs his shoulders and rests his hands on your waist. He’s vulnerable in a way that he normally saves for crashes from highs, and it makes you just want to hold him, especially when he whispers, “Is that something you’d want? Growin’ old with this ugly mug. Is – do you think you’d want me for that long?”

“I don’t see myself lovin’ anyone else, I only ever picture myself with you Pale. Surely you know that.” You nod, whispering back, the topic of a future together always something that makes your palms sweat, “Is that something _you_ want? Something you’d try again?”

“I don’t know.” His eyes pinch shut, “The kids don’t fuckin’ want anything to do with me, Barb doesn’t want shit to do with me, she gave up on me – I… It failed so fuckin’ spectacularly the first time. I don’t want us to fail.”

The admission is heavy, in the stairwell. He’s had such a bad experience and you know that, you know. You’d be fine never being a Mrs., you’d be fine just you and him. But if it’s on his mind, if the cards are on the table, if there’s some hope that someday you might settle down, you can’t deny that the idea makes your heart race.

“We won’t.” You kiss his cheek, more confident in this than in anything else.

“Ask me again in a year, alright? Let me just have you like this for a little longer.” Pale’s eyes are pleading, and you smile, nod and smile, never wanting to pressure him, to push him into something he didn’t want.

“You can have me as long as you’d like. We’ve got time, we’ve got all the time in the world. And I want to spend all of it with you.” You reply.

And when Pale leans in to kiss you properly, the kind of kiss that’s got your stomach doin’ little flips in your pretty sparkly gown, you smile because he already feels lighter, already feels better. You can tell, just in the way that he holds you, and you’re grateful then, that the elevator was down.


End file.
